1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an electrode connector for electrically engaging a flexible resting electrode such as an electrocardiographic electrode and more particularly to an improved electrode connector to provide a secure attachment to a flexible electrode.
2. Description of Related Art
The medical industry has used a large number of electrical and electrode connectors for attachment to substrate electrodes on patients. This field is relatively crowded and designs are usually controlled by, first, a requirement for a secure fastening of an electrode connector to an electrode since it can be part of a life support system and second, by the economics of providing relatively easily disposable and replaceable electrode connectors to maintain sterility in a medical environment.
An example of a flexible electrode and a electrode clip can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,881. An alternative embodiment of an electrode lead clip can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,388. Finally, another electrical connector can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,960 that comprises a pair of electrode receptacles with a sliding fastener for locking the electrical connector to a terminal stud.
Recently the medical field has utilized flexible electrodes that incorporated a portion of the flexible electrode member as the contact area of the electrode. The medical field has utilized a variation of the standard electrical alligator clip, which in essence is an industrial alligator clip with a heat-shrunk plastic sheath extending over a majority of the portion of the clip member. The open jaw portion of the alligator clip simply grasps the contact portion of the electrode. Another electrode lead wire set has used an electrical connector having a conventional alligator clip form with a combination of side-serrated teeth and opposed rows of parallel teeth. Again, the electrode connector simply grasps the exposed contact edge of the flexible electrode.
Patients usually have the flexible electrode attached directly to their skin for extended periods of time and frequently voluntary or involuntary moves cause dislocating forces between the electrode connector and the flexible electrode contact portion.
There is a present demand in the medical field to provide a relatively permanent connection of an electrical connector to a flexible electrode contact at a relatively low cost so that it can be easily disposed. Since the problems of dislodging the connection of an electrode connector member from an electrode on the patient's skin is a constant recurring problem, the prior art is still seeking to optimize a medical electrode connector that will resolve these issues.